Kenai Scissorpaws
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Inspired by 'Edward Scissorhands' Kenai was kidnapped by hunters, now he's woken up with no memory of the kidnapping and now has scissors for paws. Will he be able to adapt to this change? Rated K for some blood and violence.
1. What happened to my paws?

A/N: I got the idea for this by watching 'Edward Scissorhands' and drawing a picture of Kenai with the Scissorhands, or rather Scissorpaws, right after watching it. I also came up with this idea during the time 'Sweeney Kenai' was being written. Hope you enjoy!

Kenai just groaned as he woke up, but he wasn't in his cave, he was in Tanana's hut in his old village and Koda, and Tanana were watching him wake up. Tanana then looked down with such sorrow.

"Oh, Kenai, I'm so sorry, I tried to give you your paws back"

"What about my paws?" He asked cutting Tanana off.

"Look" She said in reply pointing to Kenai's paws. She put a spell on the three bears that allowed her to understand them. Kenai raised his paws to see that his palms were made of metal and the claws were sharp blades. Kenai just kept on saying 'No' to himself over and over until he screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PAWS!?" He then started having a brief panic attack, but then calmed down after Koda tackled him on the ground after being asked to by Tanana. Tanana then took up the metal palms of Kenai's paws, not touching the sharp blades and she looked up and spoke.

"You don't remember what happened did you?" Kenai only shook his head and he started to shout.

"Tanana, what happened to me?! Why am I like OW!" He yelled as he swept one of the blades of his paws across his wrist. Tanana took some bedlam around the bleeding cut.

"Kenai, be careful honey, those blades are sharp, you'll hurt yourself even more if you're not careful" He just nodded and looked to Koda, just the look on his face was asking Koda for an explanation.

"Kenai, you were taken from us by those hunters, we got your human brother Denahi to come and help save you, but when we arrived, we found you tied to a rock, you were asleep and your paws were just like that, I don't know why they did it. I'm sorry" He then patted Koda's back with the metal palm, being careful not to cut his brother. Tanana then picked up Kenai's other altered paw and told Kenai what she had to do.

"Kenai, I know of a way to get your paws back, but I'll take one week to do it. Just go back into the woods with your cub friend and be careful not to injure yourself with your paws" They just nodded and left the tent in silence. Kenai just tripped and fell because it would take him a while to adapt to his altered paws. He just decided to walk on his hind paws until he got his old paws back. He then walked with Koda back to their cave. Night then came, He was alone and he just sat by a berry bush, and he tried to pick off some berries, but ended up cutting off a large chunk of leaves off the bush with the blades on his paws. He then wiggled his 'claws' and he cut off another large chunk. He then smiled to himself and raised an eyebrow. He then used both his 'Paws' to trim a the bush into a floral sculpture of Koda, he giggled to himself and went back to the cave and nudged Koda awake with his nose.

"Koda, wake up"

"Kenai? What? It's too late at night" he said tiredly rubbing his eyes. Kenai then picked Koda up by the scruff with his teeth. He then placed him in front of the sculpture he made. Koda was so fascinated he wasn't tired anymore.

"Kenai, did you really make that?"

"Yeah"

"Show me how you did it" Kenai then went to another berry bush and with a few snips of his blades, he made the bush into this time, a floral sculpture of a huge salmon.

"Ta-da!" Kenai said. Koda just clapped his paws at Kenai's unspeakable new talent he could do with his new paws.

"That was awesome! We've gotta show that to Tug!"

"You bet little buddy!" Kenai just went by the cave with his little brother and they fell asleep together. Kenai was having a strange dream, or in truth, it was a nightmare.

(Kenai's dream scape)

Kenai was still in the cave with Koda, or so he thought. He then heard cries of pain coming from somewhere, he got up and went to go see what it was. He then looked to see a familiar bear being tied to a rock with strong ropes, it was him! And there were hunters with strange looking tools. The hunters then took these tools and used them on his paws, he was screaming in pain, it was too unbearable for him. One of the hunters took a step back and said 'Done!' they all stepped back to reveal Kenai still tied up, crying, and he no longer had his regular paws, but those bladed paws he has now.

(Reality)

Kenai then woke up in a jolt, he still had the bladed claws on and Koda was still sound asleep. He then decided to go back to sleep. As he slept he kept on wondering, was that dream really o memory of what happened to his paws? He could only hope to find out sooner or later.

A/N: What do ya think for a great start? Sorry if you thought it was rushed, but it was a totally mystery how Edward became like that in the movie, so let's have the mystery of what happened to Kenai reveal itself more as we go deeper into the story shall we? Please review, thanks.


	2. Impressing others

A/N: Well, I hope you all like this chapter 'cause I'm going as Edward Scissorhands for Halloween parties this year, and I'm ordering the costume online tonight. Hope you all enjoy.

The morning came quickly for the two brothers, they went over to Tug's cave to show him what Kenai could now do with his 'paws'. They then noticed Tug outside his cave crashing into random stuff as he walked. Koda then spoke to the older black grizzly.

"Tug, are you alright?"

"Koda? Is that you?" he asked turning to Koda's direction, he had a long strand of fur sticking in the front of his face, it was so big and long he couldn't see a thing. Koda then giggled and then spoke.

"Yes it's me Tug, and I gotta show you something Kenai can do now, it's so cool!"

"I'd love to see little Koda, but I can't see a thing with this large fur strand covering up my eyes" Koda then turned to Kenai.

"Kenai, could you, uh... you know" he then made some scissor snipping gesture with his index and middle claw. Kenai knew shat he was asking now. He got in front of Tug, and wiggled his index and middle blade only once where the fur was growing from, and the fur fell off Tug. He then spoke.

"That's much better, now what was it you wanted to show... Woah, what happened to your paws Kenai?" he said noticing Kenai's paws.

"I have know idea, Koda said hunters kidnapped me and replaced my regular paws with these things" he said while snipping the blades as he showed them to his friend. Koda then piped in.

"You gotta see what else he can do with 'em" he then pointed to a bush full of blueberries and Kenai went over and snipped the blades over and over to reshape the form of the bush. He stepped back to reveal he trimmed the bush in the form of the bear totem he wore around his neck. Tug just dropped his jaw and pushed it back up with his paw and spoke.

"Kenai, what did you just do?"

"I just used my so-called 'paws' to trim the bush into a floral sculpture, pretty nice huh?"

"Pretty impressive. What else can you do?" Kenai then looked over to see a nearby river, he then ran over to it (A/N: Yes, he's still walking on his hind paws because he keeps on tripping on the scissorpaws) and he lunged his blades into the water several times and on each blade of both paws were three salmons. Kenai then showed his brother and friend.

"Who's up for some salmon?" he said while giggling a little bit to himself. Tug laughed to hard he fell to the ground. He then got back up wiping away his tears of laughter. He then spoke to Kenai.

"Well, Kenai, you may have the talent to catch a lot of fish with those things that you call your new paws. But let me ask you... are they enough to beat me in a salmon catching competition?"

"We'll see, right here and now" They then ran over to the river and got on separate sides of the river, with Tug on the right, and Kenai on the left. Koda was sitting on a rock in the middle of the river, he was the judge. They both got their paws ready. Koda then spoke.

"The first bear to catch 200 fish is the winner! Begin!" they both reached their paws in the river. Kenai pulled out one fish per blade on his paws. He then did the same thing, but this time two fishes per blade. Tug was trying his hardest to out-fish the blade pawed bear, but with the blades, Kenai was more faster. Kenai was making a rowing motion with his claws like he was paddling a kayak and fish went through the air behind him was he caught more fishes with his blades. Koda then looked to see 200 fish behind Kenai, and only about 178 behind Tug, Tug was so close to winning too. Koda then yelled into the air.

"And the winner is Kenai!" he then ran off the rock and went to his brother, grabbing his wrist and raising his bladed paw high in the air. Tug then ran over to Kenai and Koda and spoke.

"That was amazing Kenai, we've got to show that to everyone at the salmon run!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot, the salmon run is coming early this year. Yeah we should totally show them my paws"

"Let's go then, it's not too far from here!" both bears nodded with Tug and they walked to the salmon run together.

As they walked and walked they ran into the moose brothers Rutt and Tuke.

"How's it going bears, and what happened to your paws?" Tuke greeted and noticed the deformation of Kenai's paws. Kenai spoke up.

"Hunters"

"Ouch, eh" Rutt replied. Kenai then grinned and looked at Rutt's antlers.

"Didn't you say you were gonna clip off some parts of your antlers off because you complained so much about how they were poking your brother while you both slept?"

"Yeah, just haven't done it yet"

"Allow me then" he raised his blades and wiggled them making snipping sounds in the process. Rutt backed up in terror.

"What are you doin' eh bear?"

"Don't worry, I know how to use these things" he then placed the blades on the antlers and snipped away. After two and a half minutes, the antlers' pointy bits were gone. Rutt placed his hooves on them to feel around. It was amazing.

"Thanks bear! They're so smooth, I don't know what to say"

"You're welcome" They then passed the moose brothers and just went about to the salmon run. Kenai was just smiling looking at his paws, he liked the talent that came with them. But he then remembered that Tanana said they were so sharp they could cut someone, and that was proven when he cut himself by accident, he had to be careful.

A/N: Well that was great, don't ya think! I'm so fascinated with Edward Scissorhands, it's a much better love story than Twilight, I'm no Team Edward Cullen, I'm Team Edward Scissorhands! Scissors for hands beat sparkling skin any day. And he's not a vampire, but it's a romantic relationship between a human girl and a robot with blades on his fingers. Please review, thanks.


	3. Accidents

A/N: This scene is gonna let some emotional stuff into this chapter, and I'm listening to a song right now that I think fits what's happening in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The three bears Kenai, Tug, and Koda finally reached the salmon run. Kenai then took a good long look at the place that made him feel at home, and made him feel at peace that he forgot all about what happened to his paws (Well, he still had them, but he felt like he forgot how he got them) he then picked Koda up with the metal palms of the paws and placed him on his shoulders, giving the cub a piggyback ride. As they walked through the salmon run, the other bears were staring at Kenai, and noticed that he no longer had normal bear paws, but they just kept quiet and said nothing to him about the paws. Tug then lead Kenai to a giant chunk of ice, and he gathered the other bears around him.

"Ladies and gentlebears, behold the incredible new talent of Kenai! Cut away buddy!" Kenai nodded. He placed his blades on the cold, solid ice and started wiggling the blades, making the snipping sounds and there were ice shavings flying through the air as he snipped the claws. Koda then stood in the middle of the shavings and started frolicking around in them. Koda felt so peaceful, he felt as if it was really snowing and that he felt the gentle touch of the small ice bits fall on his fur. Kenai then became more focused into creating the sculpture that he snipped even harder, he was shaving the ice into the shape of a mammoth, and he was on the trunk. Koda continued to feel the shavings fall on his fur as he played around in them. All the other bears just stared in awe at what Kenai was doing, they had never seen anything like it before. Kenai then got started on the tusks on the mammoth sculpture, and the other bears continued to watch and smile at him. Koda was making a snow angel in the falling shavings that landed on the ground from Kenai's sculpting with his paws. One bear then felt one of the shavings land on his nose, he tried so very hard not to sneeze, but he couldn't stop it, he sneezed so loud it startled Kenai and he jumped in shock to the sneeze and his claws slipped away from the sculpture, cutting Koda's cheek my accident. Koda grunted in pain. Kenai then gasped in terror, he cut his own brother. Koda placed his paw on the cut and took it away and placed it in front of his face to see that the cut Kenai inflicted on him by accident was bleeding. Kenai then backed away from the other bear, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Koda, I-I'm so sorry, I'm a monster" he said while looking at his 'paws' and the ran away with tears blurring his vision.

"Kenai, wait! Come back! It was an accident!" Koda called out to his brother, but no avail. Koda then ran after his brother, with the cut on his cheek still bleeding, but he didn't care, all that mattered now was to tell Kenai that he wasn't mad at him, and scratching him was an accident. Koda searched the woods for about thirty minutes, still no sign of Kenai. He then heard sobbing coming from a cave that was only a couple paw steps away, he then went into the cave to see Kenai crying and cutting his wrists on purpose with the blades on his paws. Koda couldn't stand to see his older brother in so much pain, cutting himself on purpose, and not knowing that he wasn't a monster.

"Kenai?" he said softly, Kenai then backed up against the wall.

"Back away Koda, I'm a monster!"

"Kenai! You're not monster! You're my brother, and I love you!"

"Koda... how can you still love me like this?" he asked raising his paws in front of his brother, wiggling the blades a few times. Koda then stood on Kenai's lap and used his paw to wipe the tears away from his bloodshot eyes.

"Kenai, I don't love you for your paws... I love you for your heart" he said placing his paw on Kenai's beating heart. Koda then looked back up at him.

"Kenai, it hurts my feelings to see you do this to yourself, telling yourself that you're something you're not, cutting yourself, treating yourself like it was really your fault when you something by accident. It was an accident, Kenai, everyone back at the salmon saw what happened too, and they know it was a mistake"

"I don't know what to think of myself anymore Koda, not with these paws"

"Hug me"

"What?"

"Hug me" Kenai then reached his paws around the cub, but then quickly swiped them away and spoke with his head turned away.

"I can't"

"Yes, you can" Koda then gripped Kenai's wrists, which still stung from the cutting he inflicted on himself and placed them around his upper body below his forearms. Kenai then only touched him with the metal palms. They just stayed like that and did nothing but hug, until Koda heard something. The cub turned his head to the bush to see someone behind there.

A/N: Who's the guy hiding behind the bushes? Read the next update to find out! I used my two favorite scenes from 'Edward Scissorhands' in this chapter, the first scene was the ice dance scene where Kim is dancing underneath the ice shavings of Edward's angel ice sculpture, and there's the famous 'Hold me' scene where Kim and Edward hug. Please review, thanks


	4. Meeting Edward

A/N: I left you all wondering at the end of the last chapter who was hiding in the bushes, but let's see how the two brothers are doing. Enjoy!

Kenai and Koda were still hugging and they had their eyes closed and inhaled and exhaled softly with smiles of comfort on their faces. They then turned their attention to a noise that was someone was making in the bushes. Kenai pulled away from the hug and went over to the bushes and placed his paws in a defensive position, he then lets out a low growl from his throat as a warning. Behind the bushes came a human, he wore black clothes with different belts on the upper part of the outfits, and everything was stitched together by gray threads, the human's face was covered in scars that went deep into his skin, his hair was all messy and black, and instead of hands there were bear paws. Kenai then looked at the paws to see that the paws on the human's hands were his old paws, he then backed away slowly, he thought that this was the human that took his paws from him. The human then spoke.

"Please, don't be afraid, I mean no harm to you or your friend" Kenai then raised his brow.

"You can understand me?"

"Yes, I don't know why though. But I do know you have my hands" he said with a pale, sullen voice. Kenai raised his paws up in front of his face to see that his paws were actually hands of a human, very abnormal hands of a human. Kenai then walked back up to the human and spoke to him.

"What's you're name?"

"Edward, who are you?"

"I'm Kenai, and the cub is my younger brother Koda. Why were you spying on us from the bushes?"

"I came to find you so I could get my hands back after we were kidnapped by those strange people" Kenai then remembered another fragment of what happened to him.

(Flashback)

Kenai was tied to the rock and he saw that the humans were doing something to a human that was tied to a rock right in front of him. They then came away from the human holding the human's abnormal hands and started walking towards him. Kenai struggled to break free, but they switched his paws with the human's hands.

(Flashback over)

Kenai then began speaking to Edward again.

"Edward, I know you want your hands back as much as I want my paws back, but you'll have to wait until the week is out"

"Kenai, I was told to follow you and give you a message that was given to me by an elderly woman that told me to find you" he was obviously talking about Tanana.

"What did she tell you?"

"She said we have to find the ones who did this to us, and she said they were heading for someplace called 'The mountain where the lights touch the Earth'"

"Why did she say to do that?"

"She told me that the spirits would restore order to our bodies once again, my hands with me, and your paws with you" Koda then came out of the cave and hid behind Kenai. Kenai then introduced the two.

"Edward, this is my brother Koda, Edward, Edward, Koda. Koda, Edward is the real owner of the paws I have now, and he has my paws, weird right?" Koda didn't respond, he was too afraid of Edward. Kenai then looked to the pale skinned human again.

"When should we leave?"

"She said right now would be the best time as soon as I found you two"

"Are you sure? You don't wanna leave another time?"

"She said as soon as I found you and explained everything, we had to leave as soon as possible"

"Alright, if that was what she ordered then there's no arguing with it" Edward nodded and they started walking towards the Mountain.

A/N: Well, there you have it! I wanted to include Edward in this story, because the scissorhands belonged to him, how else could have Kenai gotten them from, huh? I also want everyone to know that I'm putting this story on hold for a while until I complete a new story with Animation Universe 2005's characters, Musaki, Arizona, and Max in a rewrite of 'Prince of the Kai-su'. Please review, thanks.


End file.
